Amy's Eyes
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Running to no where after Sonic breaks the truth to her, Amy finds herself at Second Chance—a church. Will Amy find a love worth chasing behind the doors, or does it just lead to more heartbreak. Edited for spelling mistakes. Sequel to come, be on the look out for Dread Champion.


**Author note: I own nothing! Please enjoy! I've reloaded this to fix some spelling errors. I'll also be continuing it in a multi-chapter sequel called _Dread Champion_ for the time being. I'll post it when I can. I just started college and I'm adjusting. Sorry.**

**God bless!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Amy's Eyes*<strong>_

_Slosh!..._

_Slosh!..._

_Squish!..._

That was the sound that my boots made as they hit the pavement. Rain was pouring down, my clothes were soaked and I had no idea where I was going. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I get as far away from that place as far as I could.

Sonic finally set me straight to day. He doesn't like me that way. He never did. Oh, he loved me I know he did...but as a kid sister! I felt like a complete idiot. He wasn't trying to hurt me, I know that, but it still hurt.

His words still float around in my mind.

_...I'm sorry Amy...but I just don't like you that way..._

As the words come back I run faster.

_Slosh! Slosh!_

_...you deserve better than me...heck, I don't even know if I'll be around tomorrow..._

Faster! Faster!

_Splash! Squish!_

_...Amy...please, don't make this too hard. Please, move on. I know that there is a guy out there that is perfect for you...just give other guys a chance._

I run until I collapse. On my knees I shiver. Soaked to the bone I look up to see where I am...hoping there is a bridge nearby that I can jump off of.

When I look up I see that I'm at the entrance to a church. It's a simple red brick building with a white roof that has a golden cross atop it. Stained glass windows decorate the sides of it I'm sure. The building seems so peaceful.

The light is on.

That's when I remember that it's Sunday morning. Yeah, I've been running all night.

Shaking in my boots, I stand up and head to the threshold and walk in.

The atmosphere feels friendly, but I have learned that looks can be deceiving.

The interior seems as simple as the exterior. Chesnutt colored wooden trim, white walls, light wooden pews, and a golden cross in the back.

A smiling older wolf hands me a paper. He says, "Hello," and all I can do is blink.

I slide into a pew in the back and look down at the paper in my hands.

Second Chance Baptist Church

Second Chance? Yeah, I guess I could use one of those. Who couldn't?

My plan is to stay here until I'm dry and then slip out, unseen. I look and am embarrassed to see that everyone is rather well dressed. Oh, they aren't like all in dresses or tuxes, but they are dressed presentably. I feel like a street urchin in my soaked red halter dress and clunky red boots.

The church goers who had been chatting quietly now quiet down and the pastor, a middle-aged owl, called everyone to attention. He started off with a joke that I didn't quite get but was apparently funny since everyone laughed at it. Then he asked everyone to take a few minutes and shake the hand of another person.

I gulped. What if someone spots me and calls me out? What if they yell at me and tell me to get out? That I'm stinking up their "perfect" little group?

People get up and begin greet their friends and whatnot. So far no one has noticed me.

Something tugs at my dress. I look down to see someone I didn't think that I'd ever see again. It is Rosy the Rascal, my evil-insane-double. I haven't thought about her for some time.

Smiling the other version of me shakes my hand and says, "I thought that was you. Hi!"

It's been a year since I'd last seen her and she doesn't look...crazy. I remember that she, like me, had made herself older in order to fight. Our reasons had been different but the turnout was basically the same...except that Rosy kinda, sort of went insane and would just attack anyone around her. I didn't think much about it at the time but that could have easily been me.

Suddenly something warm drapes around my shoulders, bringing me out of my thoughts. Rosy is standing over me, still smiling. She gave me her jacket?

"Wanna come sit with me?" I hesitate; she senses this, "Don't worry I won't bite. And I've since you last saw me I've gotten help with my mental challenges. They are on track at the moment though...are you coming?"

I don't know why but I agree to go with her. She guides me up front like I'm a doll, but If she hadn't I don't think that I would have been able to do so.

We slide into a front pew and I take in how Rosy looks. She's still got her hair styled like Sonic's, but she's not wearing that mismatched outfit of hers. She has on an emerald green blouse and black dress pants and white cardigan. For shoes she's wearing...a pair of worn black converse? Interesting.

She sees me stare at her shoes and chuckles, "I know. Jade had a total fit about them when I left this morning, but I figure that God wants me to be comfy, right?" Beaming at me I notice that she's wearing thin silver rimmed glasses. All in all she looks like a college student.

"Cheer up!" she pats me on the back. "Pastor Tony isn't going to bite." She laughs and then hands me a Bible out of her sleek Kate Spade bag. As it turns out she had two in there and they look about the same.

Feeling a little foolish I just stare at it. "Umm..."

"Oh, don't worry you can have it. Something told me to bring two Bibles today and now I know why." Grinning she opens the Bible up and shows me her favorite verses.

"This was the first one I memorized when I came to Christ. 'Isaiah 40:8: The grass withers, the flower fades, but the word of our God stands forever.'"

Forever… That verse sounds too good to be true. And if something's too good to be true, it usually isn't. I want to tell her that whoever this Isaiah was is a liar because nothing lasts forever. I don't say this of course. I'm not a jerk!

"There, now is everyone acquainted?" some people say _yes_, others go _mmm-hmm_.

"Great!" and then he starts preaching. He starts talking about how Jesus Christ was born from a virgin and how he did so many great things like healing people and turning water into wine and whatnot. Rosy actually seems pretty interested in this story. The look in her eyes though tells me that she doesn't think of it as a story though. No, to her this is all the truth.

I listen to the pastor's sermon and actually find it interesting saying that no one can force a person to go to Christ and that God wants us to come back to him willingly. He calls us lost chao and I have to agree with him on that. I do feel lost.

Then he starts telling us about how God sent his only son to die for our sins and that all we have to do is let Jesus into our heart. Now, at this point I kinda have to question what kind of father would send his son down here, just to get killed. I mean that seems like bad parenting to me. Of course, the closest that I've ever gotten to a parent is Vanilla and she's trusted Cream enough to let her go on adventure with us.

I'm really thinking about this Christ stuff really hard and I'm thinking what have I got to lose? But how does someone go about this and what if it's all just a bunch of talk and no one's there.

Now the Pastor is inviting everyone to invite Christ into their heart of they haven't already. Then everyone stands up and sings during his invitation. I don't know the name of the hymn but it really gets to me and before I know it I'm crying. My feet act all on their own and within a moment I'm standing in front of Pastor Tony with tears streaming down my face.

He smiles at me and then I tell him that I want to ask Christ into my heart but I don't know how to. He asks if he can pray me and I agree.

He says, "Father, Christ, please come into my heart. I know that I am in need of a Higher Force to gain control of my life without losing myself. Save me from Satan's wrath and adopt me as a child in Your light. Please, forgive me for my sins and wash me clean of them and help me start anew. Amen."

I repeat each word he said and I do feel happy. I know that God is real, because he's in my heart.

The singing ends and Pastor Tony asks for my name, which I give and then presents me to the church and they all cheer for me. Rosy jumps out of her seat and hugs me.

I don't know much about God or how to be a Christian yet, but Rosy said that she'd help. All I know is that, with God in control, I'm going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
